


Una de las múltiples razones por las que no tragaba a Eames

by MattDreamsMcGregor



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Confidence, M/M, Odio poner taggs en inglés, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattDreamsMcGregor/pseuds/MattDreamsMcGregor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En ocasiones es necesario enumerar las múltiples razones por las que no soporto a Eames, el señor Eames.<br/>Ése que trabaja conmigo, ése que me crispa los nervios, ése que me moldea a su gusto hasta convertirme en el "Arthur de Eames".<br/>Ése que, después de follar, no es capaz de quedarse en la cama hasta el día siguiente.<br/>Ése.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una de las múltiples razones por las que no tragaba a Eames

**Author's Note:**

> (Relato viejo. Publicado en mi antiguo blog, revisado y subido al nuevo, y ahora aquí)
> 
> Una de mis mayores OTP, una de mis películas favoritas, y sólo he sido capaz de escribir este fic en todos estos años.   
> C'est la vie.
> 
> Dedicado a Spike, ¿cómo iba a ser si no?

Aún me encontraba dormido cuando los primeros rayos del sol dieron de pleno contra mi rostro, traspasando los párpados cerrados e invadiendo mi sueño. Aunque, en ese momento, ni siquiera era consciente de si estaba soñando o no. Abrí los ojos lentamente, enfocando la mirada hacia la mesilla de noche, observando en el reloj que recién acababan de dar las seis de la mañana. Era temprano, tenía tiempo de dormir un rato más, pero sabía, que aunque lo intentara, ya no sería capaz de conciliar el sueño. 

El sol seguía molestándome en la cara. Malditas persianas, debería haberlas bajado anoche. Pero supongo que estaba demasiado ocupado en otras cosas como para acordarme de ello. Cerré los ojos una vez más y respiré hondo, empezando a activar mi cuerpo adormecido. Lo notaba pesado, como si hubiera estado corriendo toda la noche y hasta ese momento no hubiera caído sobre el colchón. 

Bostecé y me giré, sabiendo de sobra con lo que iba a encontrarme. 

Nada. No había nada con lo que encontrarme. 

Era una norma no escrita entre nosotros desde hacía años. Podíamos follar como dos animales en celo esporádicamente, pero ya fuera en mi casa, en la suya, en su hotel, o en el mío, nunca, JAMÁS, nos despertábamos juntos. 

Miré su lado de la cama durante unos segundos, imaginándome lo raro que sería el encontrármelo allí una mañana. 

Me estiré, y aparté las sábanas con los pies, comenzando a enumerar mentalmente todas las cosas que debía hacer mientras me levantaba de la cama e iba hacia el cuarto de baño. 

Tomé una ducha, recogí la casa, y justo cuando me encontraba metiendo las sábanas en la lavadora, fui consciente de lo tarde que se había hecho. No me daba tiempo a desayunar si quería ser puntual. 

Me regañé a mí mismo mientras abrochaba los botones de mi chaqueta, caminando a pasos agigantados por las calle neoyorquinas, intentando no chocarme con el resto de viandantes, rumbo a la gran nave que teníamos cerca del centro. 

Nunca había tenido un grupo de trabajo. Era el socio de Dom, nada más, y según los trabajos que íbamos realizando, contábamos con unas personas o con otras. Pero, tras conseguir Origen, él ya no quiso seguir con esto. No le culpo, ya había tenido suficiente, ya era hora de que disfrutara de sus hijos, y que estos disfrutaran de su padre.

Entonces, sin saber muy bien cómo, antes ni quiera de que me percatara de que acababa de quedarme sin compañero, Ariadne propuso que creáramos una asociación, y prosiguiéramos trabajando juntos. En contra de lo que pensé en un principio, todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Incluso Yusuf decidió que la vida en aquella tienda ya no era tan emocionante como lo que la idea de la joven francesa podía proporcionarle. Cuando todos me miraron suplicantes, no tuve muchas opciones para poder negarme ante tal tentadora oferta. 

Acabé corriendo las dos últimas calles para llegar a tiempo. Sabía de sobra que si llegaba cinco minutos tarde, nadie diría nada. Pero había una especie de consciencia en mi interior que arañaría mis entrañas si eso llegaba a suceder. 

Tomé aire, serenando mi respiración, y subí por el ascensor. Durante los diez pisos pude tranquilizarme, secar las pequeñas gotas de sudor que se habían formado en mi frente, arreglar mi camisa y chaleco, y salir mucho más relajado hacia la sala de trabajo. 

No pude evitar chasquear la lengua al observar que todos se encontraban allí, y por sus cómodas posturas, llevaban seguramente un buen rato. 

— ¡Ey, Arthur! ¡Hoy es un día histórico! ¡Es la primera vez que llego antes que tú! — exclamó Yusuf alegremente a modo de saludo. 

Le dediqué una sonrisa de lado mientras me quitaba la chaqueta, colgándola en el perchero. Comenzaba a notarme algo lento, y eso era algo que solía exasperarme. Respiré hondo y proseguí con lo mío, intentando no pensar en ello, caminando hacia mi mesa de trabajo. Aunque, un olor a café y bollería hizo que apareciese un dolor punzante en la boca de mi estómago, recordándome que aquella mañana no había tenido tiempo de desayunar. 

— Buenos días — saludó Ariadne, ofreciéndome una sonrisa radiante, que pronto se tornó en una ligera preocupación —. No tienes buena cara, ¿ha pasado algo? 

Antes de que pudiera contestar, alguien lo hizo en mi lugar. 

— No te preocupes, Ari, está genial. Sólo se le han pegado las sábanas, ¿verdad, cariño? 

— Por lo menos me he tomado la molestia de tener mi trabajo a punto, cosa que dudo mucho que tengas, Eames — contesté secamente. 

— Pues para tu información — su voz denotaba regocijo en cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba, como si se alegrara de poder contradecirme — no me queda ni un solo dato por recopilar. 

— Vaya, qué novedad. Ya tenemos más que el otro día. Algo digno de agradecer, señor Eames. 

— ¿Has desayunado? He traído café y muffins para todos. 

Esa era una de las múltiples razones por las que no tragaba a Eames: _De pronto, sin venir a cuento, cortaba las conversaciones con temas completamente diferentes que no tenían nada que ver._

— Cierto, qué descortés, no te hemos ofrecido ninguna — se excusó corriendo Ariadne —. Queda una, cómetela. 

— Seguro que te has puesto a hacer la colada y ni siquiera has desayunado. 

Y esa, una razón más: _siempre sabía todo de mí._

— No tengo hambre — usé como única contestación, antes de girarme hacia la joven y dedicarle una ligera sonrisa — Puedes comértela tú, tranquila, no me apetece. 

Hasta hacía escasos segundos, aquel muffin me habría sentado estupendamente, calmando el hambre que había nacido en mis entrañas. Pero aquel comentario del falsificador hizo que mi estómago se cerrara, y cualquier comida que tomase en ese momento me provocaría un malestar mayor.  


♥  ♦  ♣  ♠ 

 

El día fue transcurriendo sin ninguna notoriedad. Yusuf trajo un nuevo compuesto, y mientras cada uno de nosotros lo fue probando, siempre bajo su mirada minuciosa, apuntando cualquier reacción que experimentáramos, Ariadne nos enseñó dos maquetas. Eran complicadas, y tardamos más de lo que nos hubiera gustado en poder memorizarlas a la perfección. El sol fue dejando paso a la noche sin que fuésemos del todo conscientes del tiempo, concentrados en el trabajo, con la fecha límite pisándonos los talones.  

— Venga, cielo, vámonos al bar. 

Tan sólo quedábamos él y yo en la nave, y mientras terminaba de ordenar algunos papeles, Eames recogía las “maquinas del sueño” y colocaba en orden los sedantes. 

— Ni siquiera he cenado, como para pensar en irme a un bar — contesté, sonriendo de medio lado. 

— Bueno, pues te invito a cenar — siempre tenía una solución para todo. 

— No. 

— Pues yo quiero ir a un bar, e ir solo en Nueva York es muy triste. 

Reí un poco antes de contestar, dejando las hojas guardadas en un archivador. 

— Ese no es mi problema. 

— Arthur, esto no tiene ninguna maldad encubierta, tan sólo acompáñame a tomar una cerveza. 

— No creo que tengas ninguna maldad encubierta, simplemente no me apetece. Caso cerrado. 

A veces era como un niño pequeño, incapaz de aceptar una negativa ante sus suplicas. Resoplé, aun manteniendo aquella sonrisa, y me levante de mi asiento, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras iba a por la chaqueta. Pero Eames se interpuso en mi camino, y con expresión relajada, volvió a abrir su enorme bocaza para descolocarme totalmente. 

— Créeme que no te lo estoy proponiendo porque quiera acabar en tu cama, restregándome contra ti hasta quitarte el olor corporal. Simplemente quiero ir a tomarme algo contigo, nada más. 

Una razón más para odiarle con todas mis fuerzas: _podía decir cualquier cosa, pero siempre con un vocabulario exquisito, palabras educadas, y voz amable._

Tragué saliva, y tuve que respirar hondo, controlando la sangre que luchaba por agolparse en mis mejillas, tranquilizándome, intentando auto convencerme de que pegarle un capón no arreglaría nada en absoluto. 

— En ocasiones, lo sucia que es tu mente me deja impresionado. Por no hablar de tu egocentrismo. 

— ¿Egocentrismo? — cruzó los brazos y dejó que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. 

— Sí, Eames, egocentrismo. Porque, claro, obviamente te digo que no porque no quiero follar esta noche contigo, no porque, quizás, simplemente, no me apetezca ir a un bar, ¿verdad? — dije, imitando su gesto con los brazos. 

— Vamos, piensas demasiado alto, es muy difícil no adivinar lo que pasa por tu cabeza. 

— No voy a ir al bar contigo — sentencié. 

— ¡Oh, venga! Ni que te estuviera ofreciendo quince litros de tequila. Es sólo una cerveza, nada más. 

— Contigo nunca es sólo una cerveza. 

— Esta vez sí, te lo prometo. 

— Como si yo creyera en tus promesas — le aparté y cogí la chaqueta, poniéndomela, y negando lentamente. 

— Esta vez lo harás — algo en su voz me dejó claro que él ya se sabía ganador. 

— Ja ja ja. No, no lo haré — y al escucharme, algo en mi propia voz me dejó claro que tenía razón.  


♥  ♦  ♣  ♠ 

 

Una hora más tarde nos encontrábamos en un garito de mala muerte cerca de Central Park. La música enlatada sonaba por todo el local, y a pesar de las pintas destartaladas que presentaba, el bar estaba hasta los topes. Y, como había vaticinado, no fue sólo una cerveza, en absoluto. Empezó con tres cervezas, después con dos chupitos de tequila, y por último, un buen trago de absenta. 

Mi estómago se encontraba vacío, excepto por el pobre sándwich de pavo que había podido comerme a mediodía, así que el alcohol se balanceaba entre mis entrañas como unos rápidos bajando por una montaña empinada y rocosa. Supongo que Eames notó que mi cuerpo no aguantaría más cuando vomité en el suelo del local, manchando a tres tíos que teníamos a nuestro alrededor. Sé de sobra que a ninguno le haría gracia, y seguramente se iniciaría una bronca por ello, pero en mi mente había una gran laguna. Después del incidente, lo siguiente que recuerdo fue encontrarme veinte minutos más tarde subido en un taxi pasando por la sesenta y nueve. 

El coche olía a tabaco barato, y eso hizo que mi estómago se revolviera de nuevo. Cerré los ojos, intentando relajar mi cuerpo y controlar las nauseas que volvían a mí, y fue entonces cuando fui consciente de que me encontraba tumbado con la cabeza sobre las piernas de Eames, mientras éste charlaba con el conductor sobre marcas de motos. 

Mi malestar fue in crescendo conforme avanzó el viaje, el movimiento del vehículo me estaba matando. Pero, gracias a Dios, cuando una nueva arcada subió por mi garganta, y creí que no iba a poder frenarla, el coche paró, y escuché como el falsificador pagó al taxista. 

— Venga, cielo, ya hemos llegado. 

No tuve fuerzas, ni ganas, para contestarle. Me incorporé y salí del coche como pude, notando como mi equilibrio desaparecía por completo, esperando a que Eames saliera y me ayudara a llegar hasta el portal. El aire frío de la noche ayudó a despejarme, remitiendo un poco el mareo, pero no lo suficiente como para que, en cuanto estuve cerca de una pared, no apoyarme contra ella agotado. 

Y entonces, antes de que fuera capaz de decir nada, Eames procedió a comenzar a meterme mano: 

— Eh… ¡eh! ¡¿Qué cojones haces?! 

— Buscando dónde tienes guardadas las llaves. 

— Ah, gracias por ni siquiera preguntarme antes de tomarte estas confianzas — resoplé — ¿Es que piensas subir conmigo? 

— Claro, no te voy a dejar así — contestó mientras sacaba el llavero de mi bolsillo y abría la puerta del portal. 

— ¿Y has pensado que, quizás, yo no quiero que subas? 

— Ya, claro — volvió a agarrarme de la cintura y me ayudó a entrar —. Te salvo el culo, te traigo en taxi, y me dejas en la calle cual perro. 

Intenté decir algo coherente, pero lo único que logré fue un balbuceo incomprensible antes de separarme de él, y caminando como pude hasta el ascensor, apoyarme contra sus puertas. Respiré hondo y pasé una mano por el rostro, tragando saliva, obligándome a pensar claramente qué iba a decirle para no parecer aún más patético de lo que, seguramente, parecía en aquellos instantes: 

— Mira, Eames, no quiero follar contigo esta noche. Y si subes, es justo lo que terminaremos haciendo. 

— Ajá, ¿quién es el egocéntrico ahora? 

— Lo digo muy en serio, no quiero que subas. 

— Arthur, créeme, acostarme con un borracho no es que me haga especial ilusión. 

— Pues entonces no subas, vete a casa y nos vemos mañana en el trabajo. 

Me miró unos segundos, como intentando analizar qué es lo que pasaba por mi mente. Pero, en vez de aceptar la situación y largarse, puso los ojos en blanco, ampliando la sonrisa que no había borrado en todo aquel rato, y se acercó para llamar al ascensor: 

— Venga, deja de decir tonterías y… 

— ¡¿Es que nunca eres capaz de escucharme un momento?! ¡No quiero que subas, que lo hagamos, y mañana darme la vuelta en la cama y no encontrarte! 

Pero la razón más fundamental por la que odiaba a Eames era, que si me daba alcohol, _podía decirle las verdades que más profundamente me negaba a diario._

Cerré los ojos. El mareo había vuelto con mucha más fuerza que antes, notaba como el suelo se balanceaba bajo mis pies. Y escucharle, provocando que siguiera contestándole con tanta sinceridad, no me ayudó de ninguna manera. 

— Bueno, Arthur, tú haces exactamente lo mismo. Creí que era un acuerdo no escrito por parte de los dos, que estábamos bien así — su voz denotaba que aquello le había pillado de improviso, pero yo continué. 

— Bueno, Eames, pues yo no sé si a ti te joderá o no, pero a mí lo hace mucho — abrí los ojos y fijé mi mirada en la suya —. Parece que me follas y ya está, ya te puedes largar. Es una sensación de lo más desagradable. Es como si no te importara una mierda lo que acabamos de hacer. 

— Arthur, estás demasiado bebido como para saber de lo que estás hablando. 

— Ya habló Míster Experiencia — bufé y desvié la mirada — Joder, es que, o te lo digo ahora que estoy borracho, o ya no voy a atreverme. 

De pronto se formó un silencio incómodo entre los dos. Yo quería seguir hablando, pero ya no sabía de qué exactamente. Tampoco es que pudiera simplemente darme la vuelta y marcharme, no tenía la seguridad de que él no me siguiera, y el mareo no iba a jugar a mi favor. Escuché cómo se movió, acercándose uno o dos pasos hacia mí, por lo que regresé mis ojos hacia él: 

— Arthur, ¿esto me lo estás diciendo porque quieres que vayamos más en serio? ¿Qué seamos pareja o algo así? 

— ¿Qué? No, no van por ahí los tiros — contesté enseguida, intentando que esa idea no bailara por mucho rato en su mente. 

— De acuerdo, me habías asustado. 

— No, joder, es sólo que me gustaría que me tuvieras un poco más de respeto, no que me tuvieras como algo de usar y tirar. Ala, me desfogo y listo, a casita — bufé —. No, a ver, tenemos ya una edad, y creo que una cierta confianza entre nosotros, ¿no? Pues estaría bien que no nos tratásemos como un ligue cualquiera. 

— ¿Y por qué no me habías dicho esto nunca? No es como si llevásemos sólo dos noches que nos acostamos juntos. 

— ¿Y por qué nunca me habías preguntado qué me parecía? — contesté con su mismo tono de voz — Ese es uno de tus defectos, Eames, nunca me preguntas nada, todo lo das por sentado. 

Negué lentamente y bajé la mirada, resoplando una vez más. Le odiaba, le odiaba con toda mi alma. Sólo él podía conseguir que toda mi compostura se fuera al garete, que me convirtiese en un manojo de nervios con tal sólo dos palabras. Podía conseguir que dijese cosas de las cuales me arrepentiría cuando las recordara. Era capaz de hacerme llorar, y de conseguir que no me escondiera de él cuando eso sucedía. Era capaz de hacerme reír a carcajadas, sin importarme dónde estuviéramos. 

En resumen, Eames era capaz de moldearme a su antojo. El alcohol que llevaba en el cuerpo en esos momentos era sólo una mera excusa. 

— Muy bien, pues te pregunto. ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, Arthur? 

Suspiré y levanté los ojos hacia los suyos. No tuve que pensar mucho tiempo la respuesta. 

— Que me beses. 

Y eso hizo. 

Se acercó, chocando nuestros cuerpos, introduciendo su lengua bruscamente en mi interior, comenzando a besarme con furia, como si quisiera hacerme tragar de alguna manera algo que sólo vivía dentro de su boca. 

Sin cortar el beso, llamó al ascensor, y cuando sus puertas se abrieron, y casi pierdo el equilibrio hacia atrás, me abrazó por la cintura y me empujó, andando los dos hacia dentro. Mi espalda chocó contra la pared del fondo. Nos separamos, llenando ambos el habitáculo con el sonido de nuestras bocas cogiendo el aire que les faltaba a nuestros pulmones. Pulsó el botón de mi piso y volvió a mí. Sus manos desabrocharon mi chaqueta, chaleco y camisa. Yo tampoco paraba quieto, mi boca mordía su barbilla, su cuello, su oreja… deseaba marcarle cada trozo de piel al que podía acceder. 

Era como si fuésemos a contrarreloj, como si tuviéramos que terminar ese “trabajo” antes de “despertar”. 

Colé mis manos bajo la camiseta y arañé sus pectorales, gozando ante el jadeo que escapó de entre sus labios. Su mano tampoco se quedó atrás, y tras desabrochar mi cinturón, se coló por mis pantalones, comenzando a acariciarme sobre la tela de la ropa interior. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron al mismo tiempo que dejé escapar mis primeros gemidos. Él rió contra mi oído, y aquello fue más excitante que cualquiera de sus caricias. 

Logramos entrar a mi piso trastabillando, manteniendo el equilibrio de milagro. Cada paso que dábamos era una prenda de ropa menos, y mientras dejábamos nuestro propio caminito de migas de pan hacia el dormitorio, los besos aumentaron, como si quisiéramos dejarnos sin oxígeno incluso antes de comenzar.  


♥  ♦  ♣  ♠ 

 

Aún me encontraba dormido cuando los primeros rayos del sol dieron de pleno contra mi rostro, traspasando los párpados cerrados e invadiendo mi sueño. Aunque, en ese momento, ni siquiera era consciente de si estaba soñando o no. Abrí los ojos lentamente, enfocando la mirada hacia la mesilla de noche, observando en el reloj que recién acababan de dar las seis de la mañana. Era temprano, tenía tiempo de dormir un rato más, pero sabía, que aunque lo intentara, ya no sería capaz de conciliar el sueño. 

El sol seguía molestándome en la cara. Malditas persianas, debería haberlas bajado anoche. Pero supongo que estaba demasiado ocupado en otras cosas como para acordarme de ello. Cerré los ojos una vez más, y noté como un pinchazo atravesaba mi cabeza. Había bebido demasiado. El sabor de la absenta y del vomito aún quemaban mi garganta.

Respiré hondo, empezando a activar mi cuerpo adormecido. Estaba cubierto por mi propia chaqueta, y la única prenda que aún conservaba era un calcetín mal puesto en el pie derecho. 

Bostecé y me giré, sabiendo de sobra con lo que iba a encontrarme. 

Nada. No había nada con lo que encontrarme. 

Sonreí. Había sido un idiota al pensar que podría estar allí, al otro lado. Aunque, tras pensarlo durante unos segundos, llegué a la conclusión de que habría sido muy raro el habérmelo encontrado. 

Era una norma no escrita entre nosotros desde hacía años. Podíamos follar como dos animales en celo esporádicamente, pero ya fuera en mi casa, en la suya, en su hotel, o en el mío, nunca, JAMÁS, nos despertábamos juntos. 

Me mordí el labio inferior antes de incorporarme. El cuerpo me pesaba una tonelada, y la cabeza amenazaba con matarme de un momento a otro, pero aún así me levanté y caminé hacia el baño para darme una merecida ducha. 

Necesitaba despejarme, dejar de pensar durante unos segundos en la noche anterior y centrarme en todo el trabajo que me esperaba durante el día. Quería quitarme el tacto de su piel, de sus labios mordiendo mi carne. Necesitaba dejar de pensar en él durante unos segundos. Así que me duché, me vestí, recogí la casa, puse sábanas nuevas… Hice todo aquello intentando mantener la mente en blanco, volver a recobrar aquella serenidad que tanto me caracterizaba. Dejar atrás al Arthur de Eames, y volver al Arthur normal.   
No es que estuviera enfadado con él, o decepcionado. Algo dentro de mí sabía desde un principio que la charla de anoche no iba a cambiar nada. Y mejor así. En verdad Eames tenía razón, aquel era un acuerdo no escrito por parte de los dos, que ambos aceptábamos, y con el que estábamos bien. Quien había hablado la noche anterior había sido el alcohol, no yo. Nada cambiaría, nuestra relación seguiría como siempre. Y, en cierto modo, aquello me daba una sensación de alivio. 

Ajusté el nudo de la corbata antes de coger la chaqueta y el maletín. Cerré la puerta con llave y llamé al ascensor. Había ido mucho más rápido que ayer, por lo que me daba tiempo de pasar por un Starbucks y tomarme un café bien cargado antes de ir a la nave. E incluso, si me apetecía y el bus no tardaba mucho, pasaría de ir caminando. 

Pero todos mis planes se vinieron abajo cuando, al llegar al bajo, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y me topé de frente con Eames. 

Estaba recién duchado, su pelo aún estaba húmedo, llevaba ropa limpia, y sus ojeras delataban que había dormido poco, si es que lo había hecho. En una mano portaba una tabla con dos vasos del Starbucks, y en la otra… 

— Muffins — fue lo primero que dije al verle. 

— ¡Buenos días, querido! Pensé que, con la resaca que seguro tienes, hoy llegarías más tarde al trabajo. 

— Ya ves que no estoy tan mal como creías. 

— No sé, esta mañana tenías cara de querer pasar el día en la cama. 

Así que sí que había pasado la noche conmigo. 

— Da igual, ya estoy listo para irme — dije, apartándole con el maletín para salir del ascensor, empezando a caminar por la calle con tranquilidad, intentando que no viese la sonrisa que se había dibujado en mis labios sin permiso. 

Le escuché reír, saliendo tras de mí, comenzando a caminar a mi lado. 

— Mira, los cafés son con mucha azúcar los dos, por lo que puedes coger el que quieras. Y los muffins, uno es de chocolate blanco y el otro de arándanos — su voz sonaba alegre, ligera, despreocupada, y… 

Ésa era la razón principal por la que detestaba a Eames: _daba igual las cosas que pasasen, las borderías que le dijese, o las barbaries que me contestara él, porque su voz, siempre que se dirigía a mí, era cariñosa._


End file.
